Her choice
by Emtpirate214
Summary: I got pissed at the show tonight
1. Chapter 1

So I am very disappointed how the show went tonight. I am changing it from the point where Charlie knocks Jason out. Muhahaha I now have the control!

"Come on, let's go," Connor grabbed for Charlie.

"Help me move him," Charlie tried picking Jason up on her own.

"Charlie, he was shooting at us. Leave his ass," Connor tried dragging her again.

"I got him," one if Duncan's men hoisted Jason over his shoulder.

Charlie smiled and put him in front of her.

"I got your back, follow Miles and them to the safe house," Charlie nodded.

"You got it," he was surprised at how she was willing to protect him and Jason.

"Whatever," Connor huffed, and began leading the way to the safe house.

They arrived a short time later.

"You brought a prize," Miles shook his head.

"Put him down the hall in my room," Charlie smiled at the man that was carrying Jason.

"You have got to be kidding me," Monroe threw his arms up.

"Slut," Connor brushed past her out the front door.

"Charlotte, you're a real piece of work," Monroe glared at her as he passed.

"Care to explain?" Miles was just confused.

"What happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas," Gene smiled at the situation.

Charlie rolled her eyes and went to the end of the hall. Duncan's man handed her Jason's weapons.

"Holler if you need me," he didn't smile.

"I feel bad, I don't even know your name," Charlie really did feel bad.

"Gus," he smiled back.

"Thanks Gus," Charlie smiled and closed the door after he left.

She looked over at Jason. He was lying on the bed, still as could be. She took off his boots and decided to hide them in the top of the closet. She knew he wouldn't run but it was the principle of the situation. She poured some clean water in the wash basin. Looking in the mirror she began cleaning herself up. She sighed.

"This is as good as it's going to get," Charlie frowned.

"I never had any complaints," Jason was barely audible.

Charlie turned to see Jason trying to sit up.

"Lay down, I hit you kinda hard," Charlie rushed to Jason's side.

"You always did pack a punch," Jason rubbed his head.

"Well, it was a last minute decision," Charlie shrugged.

"So, who's the curly haired one?" Jason knew it wasn't the best time but now was better than never.

"Jason," Charlie wasn't ready for this.

"I know it was stupid of me to think that you would be waiting for me," Jason's heart sank.

"It's not like that with Connor and I. I was in a bad place and he was there. I was mostly bored and he was there," Charlie hated when she began to babble.

"So, you two," Jason looked at the ground knowing what it meant.

"Jason, like I said it was a boredom thing. One night that is it, I-" Jason's lips on hers stopped her cold.

He held her closer. He deepened the kiss to show that he still cared and that he wanted to hold onto her. They finally parted.

"It's ok, I understand," Jason smiled.

"Jason-" Charlie was interrupted again by Jason kissing her.

So who is ready for Charlie and Jason to get their act together on the show?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I going to put this out there, I am a huge fan of Jarlie. Connor and Charlie do not have the chemistry that Jason and Charlie have/had. I think that the writers though are going to put them together (Charlie/Connor) and I think that is a really bad decision on their part. Also, do you think that they are really going to kill of Papa Neville? Thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc Alright, on with the chapter folks.

Connor kicked the fence as hard as he could. What was she thinking? Why was Jason so important to her? Didnt like the helplessness of it.

"Well, you have two options," Monroe rested himself on the fence next to his son.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want Charlotte Matheson, you have two choices. First one, kill baby Neville. Second one, walk away while you still can," Monroe stared off into space.

"Third option, is you stay out of it and I show her I'm the one that loves her," Connor sank to the ground.

"Whoa, love? Are you kidding me Connor?" Monroe began to horse laugh, he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his son's mouth.

"Yeah, I guess I do love her. She is the one person I think of when I get up and the last person before I go to sleep. I even dream about her," Connor chuckled to himself at the realization of what he had just finally admitted to himself.

"Connor get out now, there is too much history between Jason and Charlie. He was one of my best spies and she convinced him to fight against me. If you and I are going to bring back the republic, then I need you focused. The only thing you need to be thinking of is how we are going to bring back the republic. That, and how to kill every one of these Patriots," Monroe looked down at his son.

"I am going to bring back the republic with you. That is what I am fighting for, but I also know that I want her by my side when it is back," Connor stood to face his father.

"She fought the republic. You don't know what she did to my men. She even stood up to me when I put a gun to her head. She won't stay by your side. She will fight us and tear us apart. I'm warning you Connor, she is going to make you choose between your family and her," Monroe walked away.

Connor stared after his father. Was he making him choose already? Was it a choice he needed to make or was it one that was going to be made for him? Connor looked up at the stars hoping to find the answer.

"Jason, we need to talk," Charlie began cleaning his face off.

"What about?" Jason wasn't stupid but he didn't really want to have this talk right now.

"Why did you join them?"

"The Patriots?"

"No, the circus. Yes the Patriots," Charlie shot him a look showing that she was not in the mood.

"My dad and I tried finding my mom after the bombs dropped. We then knew that she was dead, so he wanted revenge on the Patriots because we knew that Monroe wasn't the one who dropped the bombs. What's the best way to bring your enemy down? Join their ranks and bring them down from the inside. Problem was, mom wasn't dead, she just moved on to someone else to survive. Now, we are in this whole mess. Charlie, I'm sorry that I left you in the tower. I should have stayed," Jason looked down.

"I know you had to find your mom, but you walked away from me without a word. You just left and that was it. I thought you blamed me for the bombs," Charlie put the rag in the wash basin.

"I didn't blame you Charlie. We didn't know that was the reason why Randall wanted to get into the tower. Charlie, I should have stayed. I knew that my dad was going to do something," Jason held her hand.

"I went off the rails for bit myself. I tracked down Monroe and tried to kill him," Charlie looked down at him.

"I see that plan didn't work out to well," Jason smiled.

"He ended up saving my life from some guys that drugged me," Charlie shrugged.

"Wait, what?"

"Long story, besides Monroe is more upset that I slept with his son to rub my nose in the fact that he saved me. I guess he is worried that I am going to screw up the plans for Connor and him to bring back the republic," Charlie went to the dresser to find some clean clothes.

"So, are you and Connor-"Jason trailed off, he didn't know how to word this without sounding jealous.

"No, we aren't anything like that. It was a onetime thing. I had it in my brain that we were going to be dead within the year and that I should do what I wanted during that time," Charlie didn't want to look at him, if she did she didn't want to see his disappointment.

"Hey, I said that it is ok. Charlie, you needed someone right then. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wish that I could have been there to help you through that time," Jason put his finger to her chin and made her look up at him.

"I know, but it really wasn't one of my better moments," Charlie frowned.

"Hey, we all have those moments," Jason shrugged.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do? Are you going to try to go back to your dad and the Patriots?" Charlie knew that there was no good way to ask it.

"I honestly don't know Charlie. Despite everything, he is my dad and I know that he is up to something but I don't know what it is. He seems to be on a one track mindset right now. He wants to free my mom, but I think that there is more to that then Doyle is letting on. My mom is pretty maniacal on her own," Jason frowned at the fact that he was coming to some realizations of his own while talking to Charlie.

"You think your mom is going to double cross your dad," the light bulb seemed to go off in Charlie's head as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Alright, so what do you guys think so far? So what are your thoughts on the show? All I ask the writers is that they do not put Connor and Charlie together. They don't fit.


	3. Chapter 3

So I have been trying to get things going on some of my other stories. I am wondering if half of them even have followers anymore. Sorry just voicing that I am not getting hardly any reviews. Ok on with the chapter.

Charlie didn't know if it was right or not but she didn't care. She was tired of this ware determining her future. She was going to make her future her own and no one was going to stand in her way. She was tired and for once in her life wanted some happiness. Now to just convince Jason to follow her.

"Charlie?" Jason startled her from the thoughts of running away.

"Yeah?" Charlie decided that cleaning her cross bow was her best option.

"What's on your mind? I know that look that you have when something is on your mind. So, spill," Jason sat on the dresser.

"A lot of things are on my right now. Plus, I am just tired," Charlie decided to lay the ground work for the conversation she was wanting to have.

"I'm tired too Charlie. I'm tired of always fighting. I actually thought about running away the other day," Jason laughed and shook his head.

"Let's do it," Charlie realized that this conversation was going to be easier than she thought.

"What?" Jason thought that he didn't hear her right.

"Let's pack up and leave tonight. Just hit the road and not look back," Charlie set her crossbow down and walked over to Jason putting her arms around his neck.

"You're serious? What about all that is going with your family and mine?" Jason put his arms around her waist.

"We are fighting a losing battle and I am not really ready to be cut down by the Patriots. I have done nothing but fight for my life for the past two years and for once I want to be able to lay my head down at night," Charlie moved closer to Jason.

"So, where are we going to?" Jason decided that running away with Charlie was better than running away alone.

"I don't know, Canada maybe? Somewhere north and out of the way of the Patriots," Charlie smiled thinking of the possibilities.

"I have heard that there are ships heading to the Caribbean. Tortuga. All kinds of places," Jason wanted something less cold during the winter months.

"Tortuga huh? Sounds like somewhere pirates would go," Charlie smiled.

"Let's leave tonight. Get packed, we have to get to Florida," Jason quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek and began gathering his things.

"Tonight? What about food, water, and diamonds for payment?" Charlie began gathering her things as well.

"I have had a plan for a while Charlie. I have enough diamonds to pay for our passage. It's going to take a week by boat to get there and I have a few ideas for shelter. Charlie, once we leave, I don't want to come back for anything. I plan on starting fresh with you down there. Leave all our past behind here. Start over, and be done with all this fighting. It's time for us to be happy," Jason finished shoving all his things in his pack.

Charlie quickly grabbed the rest of her things and shoved them in her pack. She took one last long look at the room that had been hers for the last time and knowing that she would not come back here again. She quietly followed Jason out to the barn. They grabbed their horses and quickly saddled them. Charlie tried to memorize the house and the barn in her mind. She decided that there were not going to be any tears, this was a new beginning with Jason. This was their time to be happy. She and Jason put the horses into a gallop and headed towards the southeast. They had a lot of ground to cover and distance to put in between them and their pasts.

"Dammit Charlie!" Miles his hand down on the kitchen table, he couldn't believe his niece.

"What's wrong?" Bass wandered into the kitchen.

"Charlie took off with Jason," Miles slid the note to Bass to read.

"Charlie the rebel. Think she's knocked up?" Bass regretted the moment the words came out of his mouth due to Miles's fist meeting his face.

"Hey!" Connor had come in on the tail end of the conversation but just in time to see Miles punch his dad.

"Connor, its fine. I shouldn't have said what I did," Bass sat down and rubbed his jaw.

"What's going on in here?" Rachel looked confused at all the confusion.

"Your daughter and her boy toy have taken off," Miles motioned for Bass to pass the note Rachel.

"What?!" Rachel snatched the note out of Bass's hands and read the note in bewilderment.

"He probably kidnapped her," Connor had hated Jason from the moment that he had met him.

"No, Connor, he didn't. Those two have a history. Trust me, I know all too well that he would never kidnap her. If anything this was her idea and he followed her blindly like before," Bass sat back in the chair knowing that there was no way to catch up with Charlie and Jason today.

"Get the horses, we're going after them," Rachel decided that getting her daughter back was the only thing that mattered at this moment.

"Fine, time to go and find out how stupid these two really are," Miles got up and headed to the barn.

"You've got to be kidding me," Connor groaned, realizing that he was going to be the one to have to go and chase the horses.

"Well, you have to admit that they were smart in letting the horses out of the barn. We're going to have to find the horses, find Charlie's trail and then try and catch up," Bass had to admit that Jason and Charlie had the brains to pull this stunt.

"Let them go," Rachel said to no one in particular.

"What?" Miles couldn't figure out if she was talking about Charlie or the horses.

"Let Charlie and Jason go. I don't want her in this war. I want her to have a future, and if Jason can take her away from all this and give her some type of future where she is no longer running and fighting for her life, then let them go. I told you that I didn't want to bury another one of my children. Miles, this is what she needs and this is what I want for her," Rachel knew that this was for the best and that it was something that was going to hurt her.

"Rachel, we need them to beat the Patriots, we barely have enough fighters as it is," Bass ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey, Charlie's missing," Gus was out of breath when he arrived at the barn entrance.

"Yeah, we noticed. Rachel, Bass is right, we need to go after them and bring them back. We can let them leave after this is over and the Patriots are gone," Miles grabbed the extra rope.

"Come on, we have to get the horses back and then try to track them," Connor grabbed the other rope.

"I am not going to help you find them. I want you to wait until tomorrow to go after them," Rachel crossed her arms and blocked the door.

"Rachel, we don't have time for this. I am telling you that we are going after them and that is final," Miles pushed Rachel.

"Miles! Stop! She's your daughter!" Rachel screamed.

Everyone turned to Rachel.

"What did you say?" Miles didn't know if he had heard her right.

Alright guys what you think? Well, who's ready for tonight? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Anyone else pissed about last night's show? Those nanos need to get to work on Jason. I am so mad right now. I might actually write the show and voice my opinions. So, in my own world I am going to change things up and do things my way. In my world he is not dead. Feel free to comment.

Charlie stared out at the water. This was their fresh start. This was going to be their time to live the life they wanted to lead. She knew that it was going to be hard to move on from the fighting all the time with the Patriots but she knew that it was necessary. She was going to have her own life for once. She was going to make a life with Jason.

"The boat leaves in an hour," Jason startled her from her thoughts.

"Great," Charlie smiled.

"Are you ready?" Jason nodded his head towards the boat.

"Yes, let's get our stuff on the boat. I want to grab some food before we leave," Charlie could already feel the anxiousness leaving her body.

"We should be in Tortuga within two weeks. At least we won't be on a boat for longer than that," Jason put his arm around Charlie's shoulder.

It was the first time that he had ever show any type of affection in public towards her in the last few months. She knew that he was worried about the Patriots and that the minute they realized that he had left with her, they were going to be wanted. She could almost see the wanted pictures posted for their return dead or alive. Charlie's smile soon faded when she realized that in the distance she did see a wanted picture for her and Jason on a billboard. She didn't think that they would notice that fast that he was no longer captured.

"Jason, we have a problem," Charlie said pointing towards the poster.

"We'll just rip it off the board and use different names," Jason looked around and quickly tore the poster from the board.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlie looked around too just to make sure that no one had spotted them and the poster.

"You and I got married and are fleeing our families because they don't approve of the match. We are from the Plains Nation and we are Jacob and Crystal Murphy. We got married two weeks ago and have been on the run ever sense," Jason looked at the poster and then crumpled it up and threw it by the dock.

"That was a quick plan, how long have you had that one on the back burner?" Charlie looked around making sure that she didn't spot any bounty hunters.

"I always have different plans on the back burners just in case something comes up, like a wanted poster," Jason smiled at her.

"Well, let's grab the food and get going. The sooner we are out of here the better. I don't like the fact that we are now fugitives. Not like I haven't been one before but I just don't like the idea of being one now," Charlie spotted a food vendor.

Charlie kept an eye out as Jason bought provisions that would last them the next couple of weeks. They knew that it was going to be a tough journey to Tortuga but at least there no one seemed to mind if you were wanted. In fact, it seemed like a requirement to live there that you needed to be wanted for something. Jason smiled thinking that they should have kept the wanted poster for proof that they needed to live there.

"Come on, let's get on the boat. It's going to be leaving soon," Jason brought Charlie back to reality.

They boarded the ship and stood at the back. Charlie wanted to get a good view of the main land before she left. She decided that she did want to memorize it as much as possible before leaving. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there watching the shore and the people.

"Cast off!" one of the deck hands yelled.

Charlie and Jason watched as the deckhands started taking up the anchor and rolling up the mooring ropes. This was it, they were going to be starting over. No more Patriots. No more wanted posters. They were leaving their families behind to an unknown fate. Charlie figured that she and Jason would never see their loved ones again.

"Charlie!" Connor screamed from the dock.

"Stop the boat!" Bass yelled even louder.

"Sorry mate! You missed the boat! There will be another in a month!" one of the deck hands laughed.

Charlie smiled and watched as Bass threw his arms in the air. Jason kissed Charlie on the cheek and watched as Connor glared. Miles stood and watched as his niece became smaller in the distance.

"Well, this is just great Miles! Two of our best fighters are now on the love boat to God knows where," Bass kicked a pail.

"Tortuga," an old man grumped as he picked up the pail.

"What?" Connor looked at the old man in confusion.

"That ship there is headed for Tortuga. Another one will be leaving in a month for the island. It's a rough place though, but if you get in good with the Captain, you should be fine," the old man sat back down and resumed fixing his net.

"Tortuga, you think those two went off to be pirates?" Bass looked at Miles.

"Well, judging by this, they needed to get out of town," Miles handed the wanted poster to Bass.

"Charlie hit the big time. Moving on up in the world of being a villain. Soon, she'll make me look like the Easter bunny," Monroe smiled as he stared at the poster.

"Well, we have a month to kill in Florida," Connor sat down by the old man.

"Who says you're going?" Miles strained to see the ship in the distance.

"Well, someone has to stay and babysit Rachel, who best than you Miles," Bass sat on the other side of the old man.

"Because you are not going to be able to convince my stupid niece to come back here. On the bright side, she may just shoot you both and there goes half of my migraine," Miles smiled.

"Well, we can only hope," Connor smirked and decided that booking a room for the night was his best bet.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Jason had been holding Charlie as she stared at the area that once had been Florida.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how long it is going to take them to figure out where we are going and if they are planning on trying to bring us back to the main land. I don't think Miles will waste all that time going back and forth just to get us when he is at war with the Patriots," Charlie turned and smiled up at Jason.

"I guess you haven't realized that your uncle would go to hell and back to get you Charlie," Jason kissed her and he knew what they were doing was right.

Alright folks, so what do you think about all that is going on in the show? I am still angry but I am going to change everything in my world and make it how I want. Let me know what you think and please review! I love reviews, feed the ego people, feed the ego.


End file.
